


Brittish Horror Story

by JustFicsAndStories



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bitting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Bottom Phil, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Demon Dan - Freeform, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Forced, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Party, Serial Killers, Torture, drunk, top dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicsAndStories/pseuds/JustFicsAndStories
Summary: My head started spinning, I was losing consciousness, my sight became blurry. I felt as if I was levitating. Before slipping into the darkness I saw Dan pulling his fangs away from my neck. His face was splattered with blood. He grinned and said " I can still feel alcohol in your blood, what a naughty boy... but you have to admit that this is so much better than normal kisses"





	1. Too Dark To Scream

Cause your face is all I need to stay sane

"Oh come on Dan the party is warming up just now! I can't remember the last time I had so much fun! And I'm sure you wouldn't leave Tyler, Chris, Pj and the rest like that...". Memories from just a few hours ago. So clear yet so distant. Rolling gait and Dan tenaciously dragging me to the exit. Disturbed looks our friends were giving us. "We are bringing this party to our house you know Phil?" His voice so sweet and angelic became more and more firm with every passing minute. How could I not listen to him? I always listened to what he said, I agreed to all his plans no matter how crazy they were. He is my best friend. I would go through fire and water for him. "Don't worry about our friends, they will join us soon enough. And we can have great fun on our own" he whispered in my ear. My skin shivered. When Dan noticed that he laughed loudly throwing his head back. He patted me on the back like he just heard the best joke of his life. His laugh still echoes in my head. The last thing I remember was entering the taxi together and his shrewd look that gimleted me when we headed out to our house.

I don't remember anything of what happened later. I don't remember entering the house. Nothing. Like someone has erased this memory from my head. I woke up covered with sheets in my own bed. This made me remember my childhood. When tired after a whole day of playing I suddenly woke up already in bed. "Maybe that's what happened?" I thought. "Maybe I didn't realize I drunk too much and Dan escorted me to the house before I would do something stupid?" Such thing hasn't happened to me before. It's not usual for me to drink myself into insensibility, but I have to admit it's very kind of him. "We always cared for each other like brothers" I thought smiling to myself. My eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room after a while. It was only then when I realized that Dan was there all this time. He was sitting on the old rocking chair that I found in the antique shop. "Oh, Dan- I didn't see you there. What happened at that party?" I asked like this whole situation was totally normal. I didn't hear him at all. Mind you that this chair was always squeaking horribly. It was as if he just materialized next to my bed. Something was wrong. There was a weird atmosphere in the air. Tense. His expression was stern and intent as he was looking into the distance. After a second a smile lightened up his face. "He is just making a fool out of me" I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're asking me what happened Philip?" he asked with a delicate tone. "I have to admit that the whole time during this party I had a weird feeling that you're having a bit too much fun!" He laughed quietly. "I thought the exact same thing! I'm sorry, I probably kicked up a storm. Thanks that you took care of-" I wanted to explain myself, thank him and apologize. But Dan interrupted me with an expression like something gripped him. Like he suddenly got a migraine. "Don't interrupt me Phil" he hissed. After a moment of silence so he can gather up his thoughts he continued his monologue. "You were so amused, drunk, you were having so much funs with others and left me behind..." I was looking closely at him to decode the expression on his face. Was it sadness? Anger? Grief? "So that's what happened? He got mad because he is jealous?" I thought. I didn't want to abandon him or make him feel this way but we alway did everything together. We are practically inseparable. We leave together, we share friends, we go to parties together, people consider us a duet. There was no Dan AND Phil. It's always Dan and Phil. And we don't even know each other for so long. Three years maximally. "I should get a hold of you a long time ago" he sighed. "You see there is something about you.." He was looking at me closely as if I was a riddle that he tries to solve, a missing element in a puzzle. "Something so pure and innocent" he purred. Something about his look, even though it was hardly visible in the darkness of the room, was very hypnotizing. Glowing eyes of a cat observing his prey. "I remember the time I first met you... Something changed in me. I wanted to know what was it about you. What made you be so loving, avuncular, saint even" he said tilting his head to the side without taking an eye from me. "You affiliated me into this world with open arms, welcomed me like a brother" he continued. "I observed you every single day but I still don't know... You're an unordinary creature Phil" he smiled at me lovingly with interest in his eyes. "Such a pure soul invited someone like me... but lasted for too long. I was trying to be something I'm not for too long" he said. "But it doesn't have to be this way Phil!" he stood up invigorated. "We can be one! Your clean, untainted by sin soul and my hellish being can create something beautiful together!" he said raising his voice, a mixture of madness and euphoria was forming in his eyes. It was only then when I slowly realized what he was talking about. "What do you mean Dan?" I asked concerned. I raised myself on the mattress not quite knowing what he was about to do. That wasn't the Dan I knew. "Maybe that's some kind of a bad dream that I can't wake up from?" I thought. Dan walked up to me, got on the bed and brood over me. "What are you doing Dan?" I was trying to get any answers from him, an explanation. I could look closely into his eyes. They were intensely brown and shining. I was able to see all the emotions in them, excitement, madness, love.. for me? For his sick plans? "You don't understand anything do you Phil? You are so stupid sometimes. Soon enough we will create something you haven't dream about." he whispered. His warm breath swathed my face that he was getting closer to. I had no idea what I was feeling, what I should feel. Fear? Excitement? We never were so close to each other. His eyes flickered with thousands of colors. My breath became more shallow, my heartbeat was getting faster. "I'm thinking that if I was a part of you perfect world for so long... Why wouldn't you stay in mine for a while? You will get to know me better. The real me" he said millimeters away from my face. I could smell his cologne. Strong, musky. It was perfect for him. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. "Phil..." he purred. His voice vibrated on my skin. All that I felt was so different from anything I experienced before. "Welcome to hell darling" he whispered and left a gentle kiss on my lips. Like a lazily falling rose petal. Suddenly all questions became unimportant. All that I felt were his lips on mine. I wasn't thinking about it in the wrong way, nothing about it seemed wrong or inappropriate. It felt so natural. Like everything was in its proper place.

Now I remember what I read from his look when we left the club that night. It was as if he was asking me "What are you going to do know Lester? Do you have the slightest idea what's going to happen now?"

I had no idea. I was so naive. I walked straight into lion's maw.

***

 

A gentle kiss that seemed to last for thousands of beautiful moments, completely careless and free. Maybe I thought so because of the alcohol still circulating in my veins or maybe because it all happened so fast. We didn't have to consider anything, think about how will it go if the other person will feel the same. It was there and then and the feelings that took over us. Dan pulled away from me slowly and opened his eyes to see my reaction. His eyes were running on my entire face, looking for an answer "You're pathetic Phil" I thought "You shouldn't be feeling this way towards your friend, you're not gay because you were never attracted to a guy before, you're just stupid, naive and drunk" I thought when I saw his face eddy before my eyes. I really didn't want it to be the case. If I don't know myself well enough to know the answer then maybe he will tell me. "Dan?" I asked carefully. I knew already that this night will make us question our entire relationship. "What is it Phil? You liked it or you want to run away already?" he asked. A devilish smirk that I was used to by now appeared on his face. "You don't have a choice anyway, you belong to me now" he growled out and even scared me a little. He got his hands on me in a matter of seconds. This time the kiss was firm and passionate. I wanted to pull away from him but he was too strong. Our lips and tounges were battling. I didn't know what to do. That was the moment when I felt bad about it but I gave up after all. I couldn't do anything but to wait for it to end. His a bit rough lips were kissing me with such passion and persistence as if they were draining life from my lips. Our bodies were getting closer to each other brushing slightly. He pressed me against the mattress so I wouldn't run away or even move. That wasn't Dan. I don't know what happened to him. He pulled away from him for a quick second to draw breath. We were a mess of hot breaths and horrible decisions. The next time I tried to kiss him back to calm him down. When he realized this he actually slowed down, he was more gentle, I could feel him smiling. I thought for a second that if I did something wrong he would hurt me. His cunning grin, his eyes clouded with lust, the way he acted... it was all vet concerning... with every moment I begged more and more that it's just a horrible dream z Dan as a Devil in the main role. But with every moment it was even worse. His hand quickly wandered to the buttons on my blue shirt. He unbuttoned them rapidly and slid his hands on my torso. He pulled away from me panting with hot breath. "Calm down! You don't know what you're doing! Leave me alone!" I said trying to catch my breath forgetting for a moment how dangerous he could actually be. "You idiot! He's not himself right now! He will hurt you!" I thought panicking. But he didn't listen to me. He was looking at the pale skin of my body with hunger, desire, greed. I didn't want to know what he was capable of. "Maybe it would be better if you shut up for a second Lester" he spluttered. It wasn't long before he started attacking my neck with wet kisses. "Oh that's too much fella! He snorted something or what? Someone thought it will be a great prank and poured something into his drink?" I was thinking not knowing what to do. "Dan I'm serious if you're not going to leave me at this exact second I'll..." I was about to use all my force, hit him, push him, anything. But he was faster. In a matter of seconds, Dan raised his head grinned and bit into my neck. A wave of a crippling pain hit me like a kevel. I froze not being able to breathe. His teeth stopped on my skin and then bit harder slashing it. Warm blood spouted on his face and ran down my body. It was more and more of it. Tears were springing into my eyes. I started winding and screaming "DAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he only clenched his jaws and tugged like he was trying to rip my neck apart. I grabbed him trying to pull him away but that made him bite harder and deeper causing me an incredible amount of pain. That wasn't like a bite of a vampire but a pride of furious dogs. He wasn't trying to drain my blood but to rip my apart. I could hear an inhuman growl coming out of his throat. He was clenching his nails harder into my arms piercing through my skin. I was started to feel the blood loss. The scent of it hit my nostrils. My head started spinning, I was losing consciousness, my sight became blurry. I felt as if I was levitating. Before slipping into the darkness I saw Dan pulling his fangs away from my neck. His face was splattered with blood. He grinned and said " I can still feel alcohol in your blood, what a naughty boy... but you have to admit that this is so much better than normal kisses"


	2. Welcome to the Murder Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil can't escape his faith even in his dreams.

Am I the trigger of your gun?

Even when I have fallen asleep, I couldn't enjoy the serenity. I wanted to forget about the pain literally ripping my neck apart, about Dan's searing touch on my cold skin and the lust, madness in his eyes. I had a dream, a vision. Dan was walking towards me slowly with elegant yet casual steps with a canister in one hand and playing with a lighter in the other. A slight, twitching smile changed into grin showing off his sharp fangs. A guttural cackle was freezing up the blood in my veins. He quickly burst out into maniacal laughter. His ruffled hair was partly glued together with sticky blood. Black, a dirty shirt was stuck to his torso. The sound of his steps echoed in the expanse of the room. I was tied to a wooden chair situated in the middle of some hangar. I started panicking. My body was paralyzed with fear. I tried to wiggle my arms so I could maybe untie myself but my effort was worthless. I wanted to wake myself up, but he was already next to me. He leaned over me and put his hand with a closed lighter on his hip. "Wow Philly" he said. "Isn't it naughty to kiss another man? So much younger than you?You don't even know each other for so long!" He said as if he was honestly surprised by all of that. I had no idea what he was talking about. It was all his fault. If it wasn't him and his weird behavior I wouldn't even think about..."Or maybe you would?" Dan stopped my thoughts. His eyes were growing larger and larger. Rows of sharp yellow teeth were sticking out of his mouth. He was slowly becoming his own terrifying cartoon "You can unload on Dan all you want. This little son of a bitch deserved. But I saw your thoughts" He said "Let me think... We never were this close to each other. His eyes flickered with thousands of colors. He concentrated, squinting his eyes so my thought from last night could come out of his lips like a sweet melody. For a moment when he was talking his expression became mellow. "Or... A gentle kiss that seemed to last for thousands of beautiful moments, utterly careless and free..." He continued not opening his eyes. This were my exact thoughts. "You liked it. It was something new for you. You wanted to feel it for your own" He slowly opened his eyes. His look was still calm and steady. "Maybe in other circumstances, things would turn out differently. Who knows? You would be such a pretty couple together" he spat. "But now there's no turning back. You agreed to the terms with the first kiss" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?. I wanted to scream, spit on that stupid face, but a silver tape on my lips kept me from doing so. "I choke your slim neck, and you're trying to hurt me with rose petals" Dan crooned standing up and lighting up the lighter. The demonic and mad face expression came back on his face. I started to struggle around. I was in hell, and he was the devil judging my biggest sins. Was it really my fault? Maybe if I hadn't let him take over me... Did I have a choice? Was there a time to think about when I'm sitting eye to eye with death? Is that how I'm going to die? Is that how I'm going to spend the last moments of my life? The demon that Dan has become stopped my struggling splashing a huge amount of gasoline on me. A thick substance was going down my body, messing up my hair and getting into my eyes. "Where is your best friend Daniel huh? Don't you want him to let you out of here? Oh, I forgot! He never was, and he never will be your friend! He is a monster that will make you suffer till your very last gasp of air! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME YOU FELT IN LOVE WITH HIM DID YOU PHILIP?" he screamed out throwing the lighter near my feet. My body was burning in a matter of seconds. I was burning with devilish flames that were running up and down my body. The ropes like metal bars have no interest in burning and freeing me. The demon standing in front of me with an empty canister in his hand was dissolving into a mad laughter. "COME ON WHERE IS YOUR DANNYBOY? YOU COULD ALWAYS TURN UP TO HIM WITH A PROBLEM COULDN'T YOU?" he screamed. Dan was gone. I was vulnerable. The truth was I never had a friend. All those fun moments were only lies. The demon has quietened, and an expression showed up on his face that I haven't seen on him for a long time. Grief, sympathy. His silhouette slowly started to vanish. The beginning. The beginning of the end. Oh, how I wished that Dan came back. He is there somewhere for sure. He wouldn't leave me

I'm sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so incredibly short, but the next one will be the regular length. Hope you like it! Leave a comment and say what you think about it :)


	3. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with a beast

Goner

A person or a thing that is doomed or cannot be saved

I woke up rapidly getting up on the bed. I was choking on my own breath. A cold sweat was dripping down my back. I clenched my hands on the mattress. "I want everything back in its place. I beg. It was only a stupid dream" I was thinking about it desperately. "If I close my eyes horrifying visions will flood into my mind, If I look around I'll see HIM" I didn't know what was worse. I was focusing my eyes on the wall of my room in front of me. The room was dark but still brighter than during the night. I slowly turned my neck to the left to see that my window was cover up by heavy thick curtains. Single sunbeams came through and onto the floor. 

"We'll have to unveil them soon. We don't want to make people suspicious." I heard HIS voice. It paralyzed me. He was there with me. There was no turning back. Maybe If I keep ignoring him... "You've slept for a damn long time you know? I get that it was a lot to take in and so on but locals will soon start to think you started partying. You don't want that kind of image do you Phil?" he laughed the same way Dan did. MY Dan. I wished he was only talking about the yesterday's drinking. But I don't think I can be this naive. "What is it? You had nightmares? Something happened?" he asked worriedly. I swallowed and took a deep breath. Then I turned my head to him. He was lying with me on my bed. He seemed so normal. He frowned and stared at me like he really thought I was acting out of place. I told myself I was not going to be this naive. "Please Dan don't make a fool out of me" I said with my voice breaking. I slowly realized I was in a really miserable situation. "Phil seriously maybe you just had a bad dream? Everything is okay" He was talking to me softly like he was talking to a small child. He came closer and put his hand on my shoulder. As soon as he did that, I shook and twitched. "Don't talk to me like that! You know damn well what happened last night! I was some whore of yours, you psycho!" I screamed. I was surprised by the boldness of my words. Dan was looking at me shocked with his mouth opened. Maybe I was the crazy one? "Dan, please if you have a good explanation for all of this then give it to me, and we can forget about it but..." I didn't know what to say. My head started spinning. It was only then that I sensed the smell of the chemicals. "Wha-?" The air was smelling of spirit and array of other substances that made me feel like I was in a hospital. I reached my hand to my neck. Stitches. "Dan..." I groaned. Did he close me up? How did he... "I guess I'm not gonna convince you that nothing happened tomorrow huh?" he snorted getting out of bed. "That's a shame. We could start it all again from the beginning. The first time is always the best." He came to the window, and with one fast motion, he unveiled the curtain. A giant beam of light hit him and brightened up the whole room. The worst thing about this whole moment was that despite his terrifying words he looked so natural. A wide smile on his face as if welcoming a new day formed the same dimples I knew so well. The print on his t-shirt was shimmering in the sunlight.

"You seem so surprised all the time... I'm not shocked, but I have no better way of explaining to you what I'm planning to do with us" he said knitting his brows, observing the sight behind the window. People rushing through the streets of London. They had no idea that in the apartment so close to them there was pure hell. "But there is no point worrying about it now is there?" He turned to me and smiled vibrantly like a little kawaii Japanese girl. "Good God" I thought to myself. "Come on you're probably starving, I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready" he said heading to the exit of the room. Hands in pockets, head up high, proud poise. He was so confident, happy, excited. He looked like a happy kid on the first day of school. "But don't poke along for too long, I'm in an exceptionally good mood today. Don't ruin it. Okay P h i l l y ?" He informed me right when he walked out of the room.

I looked around. There was a black box on the bureau. It contained various empty tubes, syringes, scalpel, snips and vials. Next to it, there was a medical kit surrounded by opened packs of bandages and patches. I also noticed vials filled with... Thick dark red substance brought up only one guess to my mind. I shrank with disgust. I started thinking about how much blood could I possibly loss during this time. On my bedside table there was a silver tray with gauze packs stained with blood, disinfectants, thick black strand and a needle. I once again touched the stitches on my neck. I got up from the bed, and instantly my head started spinning, and I felt nocuous. I heard music playing. Lazy notes of Creep by Radiohead resonated from the kitchen. I came to the desk to see photos and notes straggled all around with an anatomical atlas lying next to them. The pictures showed me, the close up of my neck, the pictures of me in my boxers from Jamaica, the photos of me sleeping. He was obsessed with me. Me and my body. I thought that it reminded me of all those thrillers a little too much.

My heart was beating faster and faster. I had to do something, call the police or do something with him. He is a psychopath, and I'm his prey. There was no way this was Dan, it was a stranger that wanted my pain. I looked around the room looking for a phone, but there wasn't any. "Dan can't be this stupid" I thought. "He is way smarter than I thought." "Phil, you goose, don't poke along" I heard his voice. The problem was I heard his voice from two different directions. Biting the inside of my cheeks, I turned around to face the corner of the ceiling. Camera with a speaker. "Fucking great." "You're not gonna find any phones or working computers anyway" I was informed. "So get going and come for breakfast" he said. Even tho I didn't want to I dragged my stiff legs through the corridor to the kitchen. All of my instincts were telling me to start running away from this place. "Maybe I should quickly get to the window open it and scream for help... Maybe they would help me. He can't kill me yet because he needs me." I thought already entering the kitchen. Dan was standing in the corner of the kitchen, and while humming a happy tune, he was cleaning dirty knives. Even while doing such a mundane activity he was standing like a model. Loose shoulders, one leg bent, his back in a straight line. "Someone should take a picture of him right now" I sighed in my mind. Dan turned to me smiling brightly. "You look adorable standing here so disoriented" he said. "You don't know where you friend Dan is?" He asked making a face of a small angry kid. I guess that was supposed to be me. "Come on it's me! I'm here with you, and I'm never going to leave you" he said calmly shaking his head to punctuate the meaning of his words. He carefully placed the knife and the cloth on the kitchen counter. The sound of metal cut the seamy silence. Dan spread out his arms for me. A smile raised the corner of his lips. He seemed calm and steady. I observed him with caution to maybe predict a bluster or an explosion of lust and need, but I haven't noticed anything. "Come here to me Phil" he said softly. I wanted to stick close to his body, bury my hands in his soft hair, feel his skin against mine, his scent, the warmth of his breath. Ease all my nerves. How is it that for the most of my life I felt so calm, complete and safe by his side. Minding the risk of not obeying to him, I took little steps closer to him. "God, give us grace to accept with serenity the things that cannot be changed, courage to change the things which should be changed and the wisdom to distinguish the one from the other." Dan smiled wider, wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled my closer. "Good boy. Just like that" he purred. I decided to hug him by his waist, so he was even closer to me. His chest rhythmically raising and falling was soothing to me.

I was trying to calm down at least a little bit. Take advantage of this sweet moment of intimacy like it was the last one. Dan was stroking my back. This reminded me of all those lovely moments when we took care of each other. When nobody saw, we were snuggled, and we told each other that everything was going to be okay. Hand squeeze before an important performance, whole nights spent on talking and contemplating. "Are those little things ever going to come back?" I was thinking sticking my nose near his collarbones to smell him. "Maybe he's not sane, and he has to act psycho from time to time, but then he is back to normal" I was trying to come up with a good explanation for myself. "Please don't do anything bad to me again" I whispered my voice muffled from sticking my face to his neck. Hearing my words, Dan laughed hugging me tighter. "I love you Phil, and you probably think I'm scary and you suffer because of me but..." He breathed in through his teeth and whispered into my ear "I can't guarantee that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm uploading this at such late hour but Pokemon Omega Ruby have taken over my life...


	4. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's been 2837 years since I last uploaded and there's no excuse for that  
> But I hope you'll enjoy this one  
> bye!

Truce

an agreement, a temporary respite, as from trouble or pain

Next thing we did we sat at the table to eat breakfast together. He made me some scrambled eggs with a toast and fresh coffee. For himself, he prepared an oatmeal goo and orange juice. Just so we weren't too overwhelmed with the silence and could pretend everything's fine, Dan turned on the tv so it could buzz in the background. But it didn't help at all "What should I do?" I was thinking "Stay quiet and do something about it later or try to figure out what is this whole play for?" In the end, I decided that I won't take it much longer. I cleared my throat to cut the silence and trying to ignore the eye contact I asked "What are you going to do now? What is up with you? Do you often act like this?" Hoping that I didn't ask him too many questions all at once I gouged with my fork waiting for the answer. "Oh, it's a long story. What? Do you think I'm a freak?" He asked. I looked up from my plate to see the reaction on his face. He had raised his eyebrows like he was surprised by the boldness of my words. His smile.. it wasn't cheerful but rather... fleerish. His fingers strongly tied together. "Fuck I upset him: I thought deeply regretting y questions. "I should've stayed quiet and do what I'm told for a moment" "Come on say who do you think I am? You think I'm..." Dan didn't finish. He clenched his jaws and furrowed his eyebrows later rubbing his eyes probably trying to put himself together. Doing so he mumbled. Something about fatigue. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times focusing his eyes on me again. "I shouldn't act like this. It's such a big shock for you" "Why is he talking like I'm unnecessarily magnifying the dramaturgy of this whole scene?" I thought "Maybe.. let's clear up from the table, sit on the sofa and talk like people" He said sending me quite an ambiguous wink. Then he stood up and collected all the plates "Maybe it's not going to be this bad... We'll explain everything to each other" I thought cleaning my utensils. 

After taking care of my part of the breakfast Dan was still scrubbing his bowl. Trying to come closer to the moment of the conversations I walked up to the sofa and when I looked outside the window a small flap in my brain have opened. I was analyzing the sight outside and frowned intensely concentrating... It was relatively bright. At first, I didn't pick up on the time showed in the news service. When I turned to this little fragment on the screen where it was displayed I realized it was 9 am. How many days have passed? Was Dan able to stick me up and lay out all of his sick equipment in just one night? I simultaneously reached out to my pocket but obviously, there was no phone to be found. Not considering my death as an option not looking away from the flat blinking surface I asked "Dan? What's the day today?" He took out his wet covered in foam hands wiped them with a cloth and scanning me from head to toes he answered quietly "your last one".

We could only hear a muted voice of the news reporter to wich we weren't paying attention in the slightest. Bright colorful light of the screen was brightening the space around the tv. We were looking at each other intensely. "What does it all mean?" Is he framing me? maybe it's all just a big prank and I'll soon find a small camera hidden here somewhere?" Dan burst out laughing trying to cover his mouth with his hand "The faces you're making are really cracking me up" he said dissolving into laughter. He was slowly coming up to me as the floor was squeaking beneath his tall person. "What do you mean Dan? Are you making a fool out of me? Is it all to scare me for some dumb prank? Dan for fuck's sake talk to me like a sane person!" I got fucking pissed. I was done with all of his mysteries and that shit talk. I wanted the answers right now whatever they may be "Eh okay then. Come on, we'll sit and talk" He took my hand like it belonged to a small child and guided me to the sofa. "Stop talking like I'm the problematic one ok? It's you that either turned into some fucking psychopath or you're doing some extremely unfunny prank on me. So come on answer me!" I was shouting casually sitting with Dan on the couch. He squeezed my hand tighter digging his nails into my skin. I was almost going to scream so he would leave me alone raging with anger but Dan pulled his face millimeters away from mine and hissed "If you really think I'm a psychopath it wouldn't be a smart idea to alarm our neighbors with your screams. Then they would come around here and I would have to kill them" I was holding my breath terrified to make the slightest move being millimeters from his face. Why in a moment like that did I start thinking about how close our lips were? How we could end this whole stupid discussion with a kiss as sweet as before? This way we could forget about everything. But that was only a stupid and abstract thought. That kind of "I could jump off of that" while standing on a high building thought. Dan was once talking about it in a video on his youtube channel. What I s h o u l d be thinking about right now is that this younger guy that I met on the Internet (and my parents warned me) with whom I spent most of my time, wich knows about me nearly everything and that is living with me... Is actually a psychopath? 

Dan (who was presumably reading my mind) like the kissing scenario much better. He rapidly closed the distance between us and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened from shock and Dan hold me in place. His strong big hands on my shoulder and back grabbed me as if I was a small terrified animal ready to run away. Scared of a new bigger creature, higher in the food chain. And even though I was shocked, I needed this. A faster heartbeat caused by arousal and not terror. Forgetting about the whole goddamn world, intimate contact, passionate feeling. I didn't want to think if Dan aroused me or not if I loved him or not. But I wanted him. And so I kissed him back signaling to him that I obey his actions. We were equal in that short moment. I felt his smile appreciating my subordinate. It was a lot different than the last time, not so delicate and we weren't fighting with each other. His lips electrified my whole body making me tremble. Dan lied me down on the couch so he was hanging over me. I tied my hands behind his neck pulling him closer to me. Then I buried my hand in his soft hair. He pulled away from me and sat on my legs and... a bit higher "You won't make me believe that you don't enjoy this" he said smiling triumphantly, spreading his arms wide and then he lifted one of his hands to his hair to run his fingers through them. Not being able to say anything I automatically bit my lip and gazing into his eyes I kept nodding "Phi, I knew it" he snorted. "Let's sort some things out between us Phil. You may be right that we should talk about this. I mean you trust me, right? If not right know than during all these years of our friendship" Dan was talking trying to take off his shirt through his head. All of his hair were standing upwards when he managed to complete the task. Quite a funny sight to be honest. But I was actually focusing on what he was saying... and he was right.

"Maybe he meant by this that if I trusted him for so many years why wouldn't I trust him now?" I thought, looking at his wide smile exposing his snow white teeth. A real smile filled with happiness. "Maybe if he didn't kill me even though he could, he won't kill me now?" I was wandering. "Do you remember just a few years ago when we met? Back in 2009?" He asked with a face expression like he was trying to remember those times. But I knew he remembered them way too well. I was conjecturing where he was going with this. 2009 was the year when we first met. We were young, bored with the ordinary life. We were experimenting and discovering ourselves including our sexuality. When I was starting my career on YouTube Dan was my big fan. Not so long after we met in person for the first time we met up in my house and filmed our first collab. But everyone already knows this story. The thing is we started catching feelings for each other. Dan early on confessed that I was his first real friend in a long time. He was looking at me with such respect and fascination. I thought he was really sweet, he always respected my opinions and thought me as a mentor. We were really close to each other. So many memories, so many emotions and nights filled with conversations. He was the only person that I could talk about nothing for hours. He was everything I had. He was my gateway from the boring reality. I'm sure I'll never find someone like him again. Someone as supportive and loving. We went trough so much together. I loved him. And I still love him like no one in this world. I don't want him to ever leave me alone. Is all of that the price I have to pay? Even if so, this friendship is priceless.

"I do remember" I answered, smiling to myself. After that, there was a moment of silence that expressed everything that we couldn't find words for. Dan also smiled and sketched in with remorse "it's a shame that your best friend turned out to be a murderous psychopath" I thought "calm down Phil. Everything is going to be okay. You have to keep your calm. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is good." "It's just the way I am. Probably very fucked up. But I felt in love with you" as he was talking his voice started breaking. I couldn't look at him when he started to unglue. I never wanted him to bring himself to that state. We both started to fill our eyes with tears and tried really hard to ignore it. "You're just... such a good and saint person... I don't understand it but I want to get it! I observed you for so many years and I want to know everything about you. What you keep deep inside you." Dan stopped in his little speech to scope my chest. "Should I interpret it this literally?" I thought. "But first I want to show you how my world looks, what kind of man I really am" he said. I didn't have much time to think about all of the pros and cons. I didn't understand half of the things that were happening around me. One thing I knew was that Dan is my best friend and I'm not going to leave him and so won't he.

So yolo

"I consent" I whispered, avoiding the eye contact. I felt tears going down my blushed face. "What?" he asked surprised. "I consent. I just consent. To your sick plans. Could you just..."  
"...don't hurt me?" I looked at him. He was smiling. He slowly lowered his head to kiss me as sweetly as the last night, and then he kissed the tears away from my cheeks telling me that everything is going to be ok.   
And a devilish smile returned to his face


	5. A warning

Everything is gray. His hair, his smoke, his dreams

Darkness. All that I could see was darkness and I had a feeling that it's a part of a dream that I'm in. I was trying to open and close my eyes repeatedly but still, the only thing I saw were slightly different shades of darkness and black. I tried to rise my hand, I didn't see it but I felt myself rising it. I looked around. Total emptiness. A strange feeling. Like I was stuck between the moment of falling asleep and the projection of a dream by my brain. Is that normal? To be honest nothing that is happening with me for a recent couple of days is normal...but still, I felt like a suddenly turned on by someone light was brightening my back. Unfortunately, it didn't light up anything besides it. Only a light beam.No objects, visible rooms, shadows or corners. Like a neverending flat empty space. I turned around to face the light. It was blinding like a reflector faced straight at me. I tried to block it at least a little bit with my hand but it didn't do much. But I calmed down slightly when I saw my hand. I liked being myself in my dreams rather than being an unidentified matter stuck in time and space.

"Should I start walking towards the light? Will it lead me somewhere? And if not should I just lay down and try to fall asleep? It's still just a dream. He's not able to do anything 'physical' when I'm asleep" I thought. I was trying as hard as possible to cover the light beam with my arm and started walking in its direction. I was moving quite slowly and my hand was spinning a bit but not so much that it would be concerning. After a couple of minutes, I started to see the source of the light better. To my surprise, it was actually a fairly sized reflector hanging above equally big steel doors. They were widely opened. They were the color dark gray, matt with a couple of dents and screwed in bolts on the side. They were massive, like a skyscraper. Inside on the left, I noticed a big screen on wich there were all kinds of things I didn't quite understand. Search history, chemical compositions, a microscopic photo of blood drops and vials (the same I saw in my room?) old USG scan of a baby, chemical formulas, DNA diagrams. All of them moved, zoomed in, processed and studied. Apparently, the screen was controlled by someone... by who? In front of it, there was a leather chair. I decided, despite the risk to see who's sitting there and what they needed all of that information and data for. 

"What this dream is supposed to tell me?" I started thinking simultaneously being careful not to make noise as I walk. I made a wry face as I saw a well know by me character. "Really? Are you going to be the only person I see now?" Even in my dreams?" I thought. But this time it was different. No devilish smile or a beady look of a mad man. Zero fangs or blood. Nothing seemed like he was going to do something to me. He was sitting curled up on a black leather swivel chair with his knees under his chin. His slightly swelled up and red tires eyes were looking intensely at the screen. Like he didn't notice me or just didn't pay attention to me in the slightest. He had his thumb against his slightly red dry lips. His pale unblemished face was lighted by the screen. His clean slightly mussed hair... I always like how their brown color matched the brown color of his eyes. Sometimes a light color of his skin with his hair and eyes reminded me of coffee with milk. "Many of things about him I find simply beautiful," I thought. He had a thin black t-shirt with a wide neckline exposing his defined collarbones and a part of his chest. It wasn't raising or falling in the slightest. Grey sweatpants were loosely hanging on his hips. Despite his outfit, he didn't look relaxed at all. So tired and stressed. But by what? What was about this collection of random information? 

"When others were telling you that you're no more than just a ditty, an object that they can bend however they like." he sounded like he was reciting some kind of formula. He was looking straight at the huge screen the entire time, not minding my presence. "When they told you were a monster, that deserves to be punished. When they took away those you loved, leaving you closed in the darkness. The problem is that in their darkness you were never alone" he said. I don't know why but I started panicking. I didn't know what was happening. I knew that what he was saying had an important meaning but I had no clue what it was. Suddenly... everything ended, lights went out and I was transferred into the next dream.

I was sitting in a comfy red armchair. I stroked the soft surface of the arm. I looked around and realised that I'm in a cozy, warm cafe. In front of me, there was a little wooden stool with a delicious looking coffee on my side and a pretty smelling tea on the other. The room was filled with the sounds of baristas making drinks and beverages, conversations and laughter of chatting guests. The people surrounding me were so happy and joyful. The scent of freshly ground coffee made me at ease. It was after a while that I saw Cat sitting in front of me in a green armchair. She already had a cup of tea in her hands. She was looking at me frightened. Like I just told her I'm living with a psychopath. I had a similar look on my face when I found out. She took a sip of the infusion, put the cup back and took my hand. "The devil is real and he's not some kind of small red-skinned man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful and seductive. He's a fallen angel that used to be God's favorite". She gave me this admonition, looking at me motherlike, gently stroking my hand. Her expression turned from frightened to ruthful and sorrowful. She would like to save me but she couldn't. The ground started shaking and the only thing I could see clearly was Cat. Before everything collapsed... I woke up.

I wasn't scared. I didn't wake up in panic. Right after I aroused I concentrated to not forget the words spoken by Dan and Cat in my dreams. I got up to find somewhere a piece of paper and write them down but again I was hit hard with the new reality. I turned my head and saw Dan getting closer to me on the bed on all fours like some kind of savage. He brought his face closer to my neck and at the memory of the bite I closed my eyes getting ready for the incoming pain. I was waiting knowing that I wasn't ready. But nothing happened. I opened one eye and to the side. Dan unusually wasn't getting ready for consumption but instead was sniffing... me? "You smell different when you sleep... did you know? Awake you stink of fear"


	6. Romantic Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tortures begin

And he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees.

I was slowly gathering my thoughts looking into the distance. "The time for the escape have passed Phil, now this is your life" I thought. Suddenly everything seemed so absurd that it became hilarious. The corner of my mouth risen slightly on the thought of how grotesque and ridiculous my life is right now. "What are you thinking about?" Dan asked. I turned to his side. He was lying on the bed next to me gazing at me like I was a sculpture in the museum. I examined him peacefully. I didn't turn away from his sight fearing the reaction. He wasn't an unreal creature from horrors. He was a person I had to get to know from the beginning. He lied with his head on a bent arm, half naked with a sheet covering his legs. "Phil?" he growled clearly irritated at the lack of answer from me. "Oh em what was I thinking about? Nothing specific, don't worry about it" I answered stumbling. Dan frowned his brows not considering that as a complete answer. I had to think of something quick. "It's just that... I was thinking that...maybe..." my declamation was turning more and more desperate and full of panic with each passing second. Dan rolled his eyes and got up to hang over me. His slim body dressed only in a Calvin Klein underwear was dangerously close to me again. "Stay calm, everything is okay" I thought. Brown short curls were nicking my face. Dark like onyx eyes one again looked deep into my souls. That precious boy was drawing cat whiskers on his face not so long ago... quite cute for a psychopath" I thought. 

He put his slightly bleeding and dry as always lips against my ear and whispered with a overly cute voice "Phil. If you want to enjoy your freedom we have to cooperate you know? I command you to answer my questions, do what I tell you to and not get into details. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation but you're not giving me a choice" he said reaching for something on the bedside table next to us. With a fake expression of sympathy, he pulled out a hunting knife. The first thing that came to my head was "death, Dan is going to kill me" I started screaming and wiggling. "Dan please no! You weren't supposed to do anything to me again! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" I screamed as loud as my lungs allowed me to. My whole body started acting faster, the capacity of my lungs suddenly cramped up, the pace of my heart beating caused my head to spin. "HAHAHA PHIL YOU'RE SUCH A JESTER HAHAH" he screamed back in the direction of the walls separating us from the neighbors. Put his fist holding a knife against my lips. "Are you crazy" he whispered angrily. "If you really want to see our neighors die as they come here then fine scream all you want" He pulled his hand away. I breathed in a big amount of air like I just came to the surface after diving. I already knew he was capable of doing these things so I sit quietly trying to calm my system. 

"hmmm? you said something?" Dan hissed rapidly getting the knife closer to my neck. "No" I whispered keeping in mind that if I opened my mouth any wider the knife would way deep in my throat. Dan not getting away the blade in the slightest said "Our sweetie Phil. Always thinking about the other. If only he wasn't so stupid". I saw how furious he was. He slowly brought the end of the blade to the side of my neck near the ear. "Don't even try to move an inch" I reminded myself. Dan followed the sight of the blade with concentration and was slowly making a shallow cut through my neck starting near the ear and stopping at my collarbone. He was making a clean cut with a manner of a real surgeon. A single manly tear flowed down my cheek as I felt my skin getting sliced. Spouts of blood were flowing down my chest and I heard single drops hitting the mattress. "If I wanted to I could get rid of your vocal chords so couldn't scream. If I wanted to I could slice your skin off piece by piece. If I wanted to I would command you to bleed and play in your own blood. If I wanted to I could kill you. But I'm not going to do that." My torturer said putting away the knife back at the bedside table. He brought his hand closer to the wound and I could see a really sharp fingernail. My wound was getting widened and raked over. "And my mom told me not to play with food" Dan sighed melancholically, dipping the tips of his fingers in my stinky gore. I've never felt this kind of pain before. After a couple of minutes, that for me felt like never ending hours Dan took away his hands and cleaned them against his chest. "Okay that's enough of fun, I think you understood your lesson" he said resting both of his hands on his hips and looking anxiously at the wound left on my neck. 

He reached out to my face and delicately grabbed my chin turning it to the side to see the mess that he left in all of its grandeur. "It's a shame I will have to stitch you up in the same place" Dan grunted right under his nose unhappy. After all of this, I was simply tired. Sweat was going down my forehead. From the stress, the fear. The thought that it's only the beginning of the day made me shiver. Dan pulled away from me and got up from bed. He was standing there for a moment occupied with his thoughts and then looked at me again not quite sure of something. "Wait here I'll take care of you in a second. Please don't run away. You will overexert. You'll loose too much blood". I wasn't sure if the concern in his words was sincere or he was just making a fool out of me. I wasn't planning to escape anytime soon. I had no place to go, and If I run away to someone's place he would kill them when they stand. I have to take care of this situation on my own. Dan was shortly back with hands full of cruets, devices, and towels. "That's still better than bleeding to death" I thought to myself. Dan lied all of that stuff one the desk. He carefully and delicately arranged the objects in groups. Doing so he asked "You became quiet all of sudden hmm?". To be honest I was scared to say anything or even swallow in concern about my ripped neck. I clenched my fists around the sheets in pain. "I'll have to make a test of how you react in a state of high stress... I think I already know the answer to that question but it;s always better to make sure right darling?" 

He came back o me with medical gloves on his hands holding a couple of vials, tweezers, cruets... He put them on the nightstand and took one of the vials to collect some of my dripping blood. "What do you need so much of my blood for?" I whispered. Dan not stopping what he was doing answered "you never know when it's going to be useful... transfusion, quick not precise test in sudden need... or maybe I'll just have to satisfy my needs? I wouldn't have to torment you" Despite horrifying purposes my blood will be used for and his never ending need to make me hurt I was under the impression that he knew what he was doing. "But... what are you doing with this blood after you drain it?" I asked because to my astonishment I was interested in the whole process. Dan sealed the vial half full with dark blood and looked at me. He was calm, steady clearly in his element. "The next thing I do is I decant it to special containers with solutions keeping the blood from solidification and making blood cells live longer. The blood is being stirred all the time to make sure it keeps in contact with the solution. I have one of those machines downstairs." "What?!" I asked shocked "You keep some kind of medical machines in a room that I thought we don't use? Is that even legal?" Of course it was after I asked that I realized that asking a murderer If he cares about the legality of anything is quite irrational. 

Dan looked at me puzzled. He looked at the piles of medical stuff on the desk and then back at me. "I'm not quite sure to be honest... Some were sold very cheap on eBay..." Typical Dan. He does something before he thinks. I heaved a sigh imagining a whole team of British Army busting our door open. "Coming back to the topic of storing your blood... Some of it I take to the lab to separate it in a centrifuge to a concentrate of blood cells, plasma and a leucocyte-platelet scum that's used to make a concentrate of a thrombocytic platelet. I felt myself getting better. "I'm not weak anymore, my body relaxed and If Dan won't get angry at me like that again I can live like that" I thought. Of course I didn't know what was coming for me but I tried to stay positive. "Who gives you permission to take my blood into a laboratory?" I asked. My doctor got up and took out a small wet towel from a bucket. "I have my contacts" he gave me a cheeky smile. His expression looked nothing like the one he had a couple minutes ago. So complacent, happy that he can professionally examine me and dress my wounds. Still in his sweat pants, he stood relaxed with a soaked towel dripping on his bedroom floor. He came up to me and kneeled next to the bed. He cleansed me of-of the dried blood on my neck. "Did you do the same thing to the doctors in the laboratory so they had no chance?" I asked smiling to myself. Dan touched my face near my lips. He nicked my lip with his finger tip and I gaped them open. "I sure didn't kiss them I'll tell you that" He said not looking away from me.

I had to feel too good because I wanted to be closer to him so badly. He came back to cleaning me as he reminded himself of the task started. I saw it in his eyes. That he wanted to say something but didn't want to lose concentration or rat around. I looked at the claret color of the towel. And yes it made me a little sick but not enough to distract me from the sight of his beautiful eyes and subtle touch. "I'll do some tests on you, you will lie here for some time surrounded by all of this equipment and then we'll have time to play and carry my plan out" I didn't want to listen to what he was saying. I couldn't concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. It's mouth itself I would rather concentrate. "Dan?" I asked not minding the consequences. When you come to think about it we have this "do before you think" thing in common. "What is it little one? You don't feel well?" I heard the fake concern in his voice. He showed his teeth in a mocking smile and threw a bloody towel on the floor behind him. It made a disgusting splashing sound. "I beg you...kiss me" I said reaching my hand to his face. 

I nicked the skin around his lips gently. He nestled his head into my hand in need of my touch. He squinted his eyes and I buried my fingers in his hair, soft and smelling so good. "Are you sure that you want it?" he murmured. "Good question, maybe I should ask myself that for once" I thought "You complicate everything as always" He left a quick kiss on my cheek and left the room. "Well, that'll have to do" I sighed. I heard his thumps as he paced our house along and across humming a happy tune. I tried to get up and succeeded despite slight dizziness. Extremely different emotions tossing me around weren't good for me. I was turning from being relaxed to terror, from terror to stress and from stress to love and passion. I heard kitchen cupboards being opened and closed with a crash probably in search for torment tools. I looked around Dans room. his bedsheets was lying raveled next to me exuding his sweet scent. "I'm pathetic" I thought putting the sheets against my face and sniffing them. "That's how home smells like..." I determined. Filming together, cooking, spending time together every day was accompanied by this scent.

"You're adorable" I heard his voice and I went red on my whole face from shame. I shut my eyes from embarrassment and I had no idea what to do. "Let's just forget about that please?" I said slowly turning my head to him. He had a small coffee table in one hand and a plastic container in the other. He was standing there in a white lab coat smiling from ear to ear. "As I'm not assuming that you will be in a better state than this most of the time we'll do same basic test on you" said as if he was informing me about incredibly exciting plans for today. And probably that observation wasn't far from truth. Dan lied down a small tray with instruments used for collecting blood. Then he took a chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to the bed I was lying on. He sat on it. I nervously looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Calm down I washed my hands, everything according to sanitary procedures. A human should loose at least 1,5 liters of blood for bad stuff to start happening. You lost, I dunno, about a liter. Now just a little bit more and I'll give you time to regenerate". He tied a pinching strip and disinfected with a pad the place he was about to sting me in. I saw concentration and precision in his moves so I let myself close my eyes and wait for the sting. I bit my lip as I sensed a long needle slipping under my skin.

I was feeling like he was getting the last bits of blood out of me. I was trying on my last legs to not slip into oblivion, my only hideaway. I hope that he'll wake me up as soon as it's done. I want to spend those last moments with him. I don't want to die half-asleep left with thousand of questions. I wanted to tell him that but words trapped in my head couldn't get out. That weakness became more and more terrifying. I'm no longer the master of my life. He is.


End file.
